Father's Shock
by Night Worlder 13
Summary: Poppy and James ask Poppys father if they can stay. One-shot. More one-shots about when each character joins circle daybreak and when ASh goes back to Mary-Lynette.  Copyright Night Worlder 13
1. James and Poppy

Poppy North was sitting in the front seat of her soulmate's car. They were driving to her father's house. He didn't know that Poppy was still alive, or that he was a witch. But they needed somewhere to go. Poppy sighed. James looked at her and smiled.

"How much further is your dad, Poppy?" he asked.

"Turn left then turn right. Just keep going straight, he's at the end of the road." They didn't talk for the rest of the drive. Soon they reached the house. It was a small two bed-roomed house with pealing paint on the walls. Her father's car was in the drive so he was in. Poppy sighed again and got out of the car. James followed. He walked up behind Poppy and hugged her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Poppy. He will understand."

"I know. Ok let's do this." She took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. She looked back at James and he gave her an encouraging smile. She looked back at the door and knocked. No one answered at first. But after about a minute the door opened. Standing there was Poppy's father. He looked at Poppy then James then Poppy again.

"Wow, I have already had this dream." He said.

"Sorry dad but this time it's not a dream." Poppy said looking at the step. He looked at her then his face went paler until it was sheet white.

"Poppy? I…Is it r…really you? Th…this is not a joke is it?" he stuttered. She shook her head. Jake's **(A/N sorry I can't remember his name) **eyes filled with tears and he hugged his daughter. She hugged him back and started to cry as well. James just stood there looking uncomfortable. Finally the crying stopped and Jake invited them in. The living room was small with a loveseat and an armchair. Jake sat in the armchair and James and Poppy sat on the loveseat. James held onto Poppy's hand.

"Ok, care to explain how the hell you are alive? I went to your funeral. I saw your body. You were dead." Poppy looked at James.

_How should I do this? Try and talk to him, because he is a lot like me. And I though you were playing a horrible joke. Or should I just show him._ Poppy used the soulmate link to ask James. He didn't reply straight away.

_Show him, and then explain._ He finally said. Poppy closed her eyes took a deep breath then opened them again. Jake was looking at the two on the loveseat. Poppy turned to look at him and opened her mouth. There, two delicate, needle sharp fangs had grown. Jake looked at them then at Poppy's eyes. They had gone liquid silver. He started to hyperventilate. Poppy ran over to her father.

"Oh dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Look, it was the only way to help me. Can I try to explain?" she stared into her father's eyes. He closed them and nodded. So she told him what happened. Starting from the first day of the summer. James and Jake just sat and listened to her. James commenting every now and then. She explained to him about the night world and how he fit into it all.

"So you are saying that I am a lost witch and I belong to this Night World place." Poppy nodded. "And e is your…what did you call it?"

"Soulmate" Jake just sighed and nodded.

"You can stay. Just please don't do anything while I'm here. And if you hurt her in any way I will kill you. Ok?" James nodded. Jake got up and indicated for them to follow him. He led them to a room upstairs. It had pale blue walls and a double bed. There was also a sofa and a wardrobe.

"Well, erm…I have got to go out…so, I will see you later." He said and left. James looked at Poppy.

"Looks like we have a place to stay." He said. Poppy smiled and walked over to him. She put her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. James wound his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of his head. They stood there for a while just holding each other. Poppy looked up at James and he leaned down and brought his lips to hers. They had a place to stay and each other in their arms.


	2. Thea and Eric

Thea was sitting in the dining room eating dinner with her soulmate, Eric, Roz, and their mother when the doorbell rang. Ms. Ross got up and went to answer the door. Thea was talking to Roz and Eric about random things.

"Is Thea Harman here?" James' voice floated into the kitchen. Thea got up straight away, ran to James and flung her arms around him. He stumbled back a step but then hugged back. After a while she let go.

"Sorry, I see you got Poppy back safely then." She said hugging the little pixie standing next to James. Eric walked up behind Thea. He looked at her then at James and Poppy. Ms. Ross excused herself and went back to the kitchen where Roz was still eating. Thea invited the two vampires in and led them to the living room.

"Eric this is James Rasmussen my…half cousin and his soulmate Poppy and this is Eric, my soulmate. James and Poppy are both vampires, though James is lamia. So why are you here?"

"We found Circle Daybreak. And you would never guess who runs it." James said. He smiled.

"Who?" Thea asked.

"Lord Thierry." Thea's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?"

"Yes. We were wondering if you want to come with us. It's at his mansion. The one he held the Samhain party in." Thea looked at Eric and he shrugged.

"Sure we will come. But first we will have to ask Ms. Ross if Eric's ok to move out." At that precise moment Ms. Ross came in.

"Who's moving out?" she asked. Thea looked at Eric and nodded. He took a deep breath.

"I am. Thea's cousin came to say that they have found somewhere for her to stay and they asked if I wanted to go to." Ms. Ross looked from Thea to James then Poppy and back to Eric. Tears filled her eyes but she wiped them away and just nodded. Eric got up and hugged her.

"Its still here in Las Vegas. I can visit often." She smiled and stepped away from her son.

"Great we will pick you up tomorrow so you can meet Lord Thierry." James and Poppy got up and left.

James knocked on the door to Thierry's mansion. Nilsson opened the door.

"Hi Nilsson, is Lord Thierry in?" Thea asked. Nilsson nodded and went to get him. After a while Thierry came to the door.

"Hi Lord Thierry, erm, we were wondering if we could join Circle Daybreak." Thea asked. Thierry smiled and ushered them in. He led them down a corridor and into a big living room. It had a huge sofa and gigantic flat screen TV. They all sat down and explained why they wanted to join the Circle.

"So can we join?" James asked.

"Of course James. You are all welcome. In fact you are actually the first official members of the Circle." They all smiled and went home to pack up there stuff. This would be the start of a great (or not so great) adventure.


	3. Gillian and David

Gillian and David sat under the canopy of trees. They had just been walking along the riverbank, where Gillian had first met Angel, well Gary, her dead cousin. Gillian sighed and looked at David. He really was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. David watched as Gillian got up and started to walk around the clearing they had found. When she walked right past him he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. She landed in his lap and they both lay down. The grass tickled the side of Gillian's face. David kissed her, her lips soft and warm. A pink haze started to drift into both of their minds. They were so caught up in each others eyes that they didn't notice the four teenagers standing at the edge of the clearing. Someone coughed and David and Gillian shot up. Gillian blushed and looked down, capturing David's hand with her own. When the blush had gone she looked up at the teenagers. They were all stunningly beautiful but two more so. One was short with bouncy coppery curls and bright green eyes. She looked just like a pixie. Holding her around the waist was a beautiful boy with brown hair that fell in his grey eyes. Next to him was a girl with bright blonde hair that fell straight down her back. She had deep chocolate brown eyes that seemed to show her soul. Holding her hand was a boy with cropped blonde hair and leaf green eyes. They were all looking at Gillian and David. The boy with brown hair stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm James Rasmussen. This is Poppy North, Thea Harman and Eric Ross. You must be Gillian Lennox and David Blackburn. It's nice to meet you." He smiled and the little pixie stepped up to join him.

"Please, sit down." Gillian and David sat down. For some reason they didn't want to upset these people or get on their bad side. They had an aura about them with seemed powerful. Eric and Thea joined them and the four teenagers sat facing Gillian and David. They explained to them about what they were and where they had come from. They also explained about the soulmate principle and how they were involved with the Night World. Gillian believed them straight away but David wasn't so quick to take up on the idea. They also explained why they were there and how Thierry was willing to take them in.

"So how are we going to explain this to our parents?" Gillian asked. She was starting to like Thea and Poppy.

"Lord Thierry said to say that you have been accepted into a school in Las Vegas and that you start right away. So does that mean you are joining?" Thea said. Gillian and David nodded. The teenagers got up and headed first to Gillian's house. Her parents looked suspiciously at the four new teenagers, who claimed to be top students from the school. They were sad that their daughter was leaving but happy that she had got into an amazing school. They did put up a bit of a fuss when they heard when their daughter was leaving. David's parents were more understanding, though. When they were done they went to pack. Poppy, being her usual hyper self, jumped up and down while saying

"Yay, more people. Lord Thierry will be happy."

**Sorry this is a short chapter :)**


	4. Quinn and Rashel

"Come on. Quinn. Just one? Please." Rashel begged. She was majorly bored. It had been three weeks since her and Quinn had been on the enclave. In that time she hadn't hunted one vampire. But know they were in the middle of no-where. Nyala had left them in search for the lancers again and Timmy stuck to himself but followed Rashel. Quinn sighed.

"Fine. But just one. You know, sometimes I think you are just going to stake me out of shear boredom." Rashel looked shocked. She stopped walking and turned on him. When he had stopped and was looking into her eyes she spoke.

"John Quinn! Don't you dare think that. I would never st-" he cut her off by smashing his lips to hers. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart they looked into each others eyes. Quinn smiled and rubbed Rashel's back. She leaned her head on his shoulder. _Do you even know where the damned Daybreakers are? _He laughed and shook his head. Rashel groaned and turned around.

"Ok, I'm going to go find something to stake. Or I might well stake you."

She laughed and ran off. Quinn laughed as well and ran after her.

Ash Redfern was hungry. He hadn't fed in four days. But he wasn't going to hunt. He would hunt later. When he had got Mare off his mind. He had left his Mare a month ago and was still looking for the Daybreakers. Oh Mare, how much it had hurt him to leave her. But he had promised her to make up for his past. He would do anything for her. He had never wanted to be with a girl so much, much less loved her. He sighed and carried on walking through the trees. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move. He disregarded it and carried on walking. His mind wandered. He didn't notice when the movement in the trees came closer. Or that there was a second one. Something hit him and he fell to the ground. He hissed and looked up at a girl with straight black hair pulled up in a ponytail. Her blazing cat green eyes stared down at him; she held a stake above his heart. She pulled it up and held it there. Damn vampire hunters. But he didn't fight. He didn't have the energy because he had skipped feeding. Behind the girl Ash could see Quinn walking out from the trees. He obviously hadn't seen it was Ash. Ash growled. What the hell was he doing? There was a damn vampire hunter straddling him.

"Dude, get her the hell off me." He yelled at Quinn. Quinn looked at him and smirked. Just as the stake was about to descend Quinn spoke up.

"Rashel, don't. He's a friend." The girl looked up at Quinn then got off Ash with a sigh. She held her hand out and Ash ignored it. He stood up and brushed himself off. Quinn was about to speak when Ash cut him off.

"No, don't. I don't want to hear it. Ok, I know. Just consider yourself lucky she wants you." Quinn looked at him puzzled. Then realization flickered across his face. Ash just sneered and walked off. He was getting really hungry know. If he didn't leave the girl would be dead.

Quinn watched as Ash left. He had never seen his best friend so down. Damn, he would hate it if Rashel sent him away.

"Who the hell was that? And what was he talking about?" Rashel asked, annoyed that she didn't get to stake him. She looked at Quinn who wrapped his arm around her waist and headed in the direction Ash had left. They were going to follow him and help him cope. That was so not like Quinn but Ash looked really bummed.

"Ash Redfern, he's my best friend. I think his soulmate told him to leave. This is unlike me but I'm going to help him. He has been starving himself." Rashel gasped. She had never heard of a vampire starving himself. She felt sorry for him. She would have to help him as well. Wow, he must have done something really bad if his soulmate didn't want him. Timmy slowly walked up to Rashel and Quinn. By the blood around his mouth, Rashel knew he had just been feeding.

The blood flowed into his mouth but it didn't saturate his pain. When no more blood slipped down his throat, he threw the deer away. He sighed and looked at the sky. _Even when we're apart, we will be looking at the same sky._ He felt for the silver cord that joined him and Mary-Lynette. He found it but didn't dare touch it just in case it disappeared. His Mare. A year would be too long; he wouldn't be able to take it. The bushes moved. Ash groaned. _GO AWAY QUINN! _He yelled with all the power he could summon. _Damn dude. That's a bit harsh. I didn't mean to pry. You aren't yourself, dude._ Quinn stepped out from behind the bush with Rashel at his side and a kid following behind. Ash laughed in disbelief and shook his head. That kid had been with Hunter for the last fifteen years. Timmy was his name, if Ash remembered correctly. He was a seventeen year old stuck in a four year olds body. He was annoying, but no more annoying then Ash was.

"How'd you get roped in, Timmy?" Ash asked without emotion. Timmy just shook his head.

"He's my brother actually." Rashel said. Ash just nodded.

"You going to the Daybreakers, Ash." He nodded and looked at Quinn as if to say 'What the hell has happened to you'. Quinn just smirked and told Ash he could go with them.

"Try Las Vegas." Ash said. He stuck behind with Timmy, telling him he was lucky not to have a soulmate.

A week later they were in Las Vegas. They had stopped at a hotel and cleaned up. Now they were heading to Lord Thierry's mansion. Rashel had heard that he was the leader of the Daybreakers from Fayth. Ash had been to Lord Thierry's mansion before. When he had kidnapped his cousin's soulmate and tried to turn her over. That was one of the things he had to make up for. He had done a good, though. He had saved this girl from one of the Night World clubs. She had claimed to be a witch.

"Hey Ash. Are you listening?" Quinn asked. Ash snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his best friend.

"What, sorry no. What did you say?" Ash muttered, staring into space again.

"I said we're here." Quinn repeated, shaking his head and draping his arm over Rashel's shoulder. Ash sighed and walked up to the big wooden doors. He pushed the doorbell button and waited. The door opened to reveal a copper haired pixie looking girl with green eyes and wearing a boy's shirt and jeans. A smile crept over Ash's lips as he remembered the girl. She hissed at him, making Quinn smirk.

"Hello, Little Dreamer." Ash chuckled but with no meaning like it used to. Poppy hissed again, his cousin walked up behind her. He growled and took up a protective crouch in front of her. Ash shook his head and looked at Quinn. Quinn rolled his eyes and Ash laughed, still with no meaning. James' eyes bulged when he looked at Quinn, with his arm draped around a girl. He sneered and turned pulling Poppy with him. He was just about to close the door when he felt something sharp at his throat. Poppy yelped and tears started to fill her eyes. James turned and looked at the girl who had been with Quinn. She was holding a wooden knife at his throat and a look that could kill.

"Now look here. I have been walking for four damn weeks. I have only had three vampires to talk to and I am bored like hell. You know I haven't staked a single…vampire for four weeks. I am getting annoyed and I would like it if you would just let us in." Quinn looked at her smugly. He walked up behind her and kissed her hair. James just stood there, shocked. Poppy had disappeared sometime during Rashel's rant and had come back with Lord Thierry, Ash's cousin Thea, a blonde boy, a black haired boy and the girl from the club. Quinn said something to Rashel and she slipped the wooden knife back in her boot. She looked up at James.

"Sorry. I just haven't slept in a while. Sorry if I hurt you." She looked at Quinn with drooping eyes and then stepped behind him. She buried her face in his shoulder and Ash ran forward to catch her before she fell to the floor. _Thanks Ash _Quinn said mentally. Ash nodded and draped the sleeping girl over his shoulder. Timmy, who had stayed silent, snorted. Ash and Quinn turned on him with a puzzled gaze.

"Guys, they aren't going to let us in. So let's just go. I am getting very bored." He glared at the people standing at the door. The blonde girl from the club stepped forward. She went up to Ash and wrapped her arms around him. He stood there shocked but then wrapped his arm around her, shifting Rashel a bit. A tear glistened in his eyes and he tried to blink it back. _Mare, please wait for me_ he thought silently to himself.

"Thank you. I didn't really get to say it before. But I am a witch. Just a lost one. Oh I'm Gillian by the way." She looked up at him and smiled. He sadly smiled back at her. She let go and stepped back looking down. The vampires had heard what Gillian had said. They stared at the mighty Ash Redfern. _Please, Thea. She sent me away. She said I had to make up for my past. I have no where else to go._ He looked at his cousin, pleadingly. Her eyes widened.

"Oh Goddess, Ash. You really met her, didn't you?" Thea gasped. Sympathy danced in her eyes.

"NO!" Ash screamed but broke down crying. The great Ash Redfern, crying. Thea ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his crouched form. Thierry looked over to Quinn, then Rashel, who Ash has given to Quinn and finally Timmy.

"Let me guess, vampire hunter. The Cat, I presume." James, Poppy and Thea gasped. They had all heard about The Cat. She was the best vampire hunter in America. Every Night Worlder was after her and was at, the same time afraid of her. Quinn nodded.

"Fine. Come in. But if you screw up, you're gone. We do need some real fighters, thought." Thierry gestured for them to go in. He then looked at Ash. He was now standing and had straightened himself out.

"No one will know that happened, Ok?" Everyone nodded and James had a smug look on his face. Ash ignored him and followed his best friend inside.


	5. Jez and Morgead

**_Oh my Goddess. This is the longest chapter that i have EVER written. _**

_I can't take it any more, _Jez Redfern thought. She had been pacing in her room for the last twenty minutes. It was starting to wear a hole in the floor. She wanted to see Morgead. For him just to be there. But the witches wouldn't let him in. _Stupid witches,_ Jez growled in her mind. She sighed and flopped down on the bed. It was a big Queen size with dark blue silk sheets. They had been there for a week and she still had a couple of bruises, but other then that she was fine. She closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't get any sleep. Something jerked her heart and she gasped. Then she realised it was only the silver chord connecting her to Morgead._ Damn it, Morgead, don't do that, _she growled over the soulmate link. It was weird for her soulmate to be the best friend that she had always argued with. That disrupted the relationship between them at times. That and Morgead's cockiness. She heard Morgead laugh through the link. _Aww, you love my cockiness really. So, are you up for a visitor?_ Jez rolled her eyes. Even if the witches put a spell around the room, Morgead would get in. She loved him but he did get a bit possessive sometimes. _Do I even get a choice?_ Jez laughed. _Nope, this possessive boyfriend wants to see you._ Jez laughed again. She lay back and looked at the ceiling. Morgead's room was on the other side of the safe house. And it was a pretty big safe house. Morgead also had to get past all the witches and shapeshifters who were looking after her. But she was patient. If it was one thing she had learnt over the years, it was patience. But it didn't take Morgead long to get to the door. That's when Jez heard the shouting.

"Mr. Blackthorn, you can't go in there. It's not visiting hours yet. Mr. Blackthorn." The door swung open and bounced off the wall with a thump. Jez stood up. Morgead was standing there. A smile crept over Jez's face at the sight of him. He was the most handsome person she had ever seen. No, handsome was an understatement. He was beautiful. With his shaggy black hair that was always falling into his eyes and the leather jacket that never came off. His hair had grown since they arrived, and it looked sexy. And he was hers. She had him all to herself. He strutted into the room and was by her side when the witch came in. Her face was red and she looked mad.

"MR. BLACKTHORN. YOU CAN NOT BE IN HERE." She shouted. Her eyes were blazing and her brown hair looked neat. Morgead laughed and shook his head. He put an arm around Jez's waist and kissed the top of her head. Jez put her head on his shoulder and looked over at the witch.

"Can he stay, just for a little bit?" She asked in an innocent child's voice. Morgead tried to hold the laugh in. Jez, innocent. Innocent was not a word you could describe Jez as. The witch sighed and turned.

"I will be back in ten minutes." And she left. Jez turned to face Morgead and pulled his head down. Their lips met and Morgead hands tightened around Jez's waist. Jez pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Don't get to carried away, Mr. Blackthorn. I'm watching you." She said, giggling. He growled and put his mouth by her ear.

"Watch it, Jezebel. You don't want to get me angry." He hissed, but with a playful tone to it. She looked at him with narrowed eyes and an evil grin.

"Angry, Morgy. Now why would I make you angry?" She whispered. Morgead growled and took a step forward. Jez had to step back because they were so close. He took another, making Jez step back again. Her back hit the wall and Morgead blocked her way out. Not that she wanted to move. She liked where she was. Morgead placed his hands either side of her head and blocked her exit further. He growled again and lowered his head. Jez's breathing picked up but she kept an expressionless face. Morgead looked into her eyes and slowly lent towards her. Just as their mouths were about to join, he pulled back. A huge grin on his face and an evil glint in his eyes. Jez hissed and tried to pull his mouth towards hers. He took his hands off the wall and pinned her down.

"Told you, you shouldn't make me angry." He looked at her. She had her head held high but she didn't make eye contact. After a while of standing there she sighed.

"Ok, fine. I won't make you angry again." Morgead nodded his head and unpinned her. He put his hands back on the wall. Jez didn't hesitate. She smiled up at him and attached her lips to his. He pushed her right up against the wall and pried her mouth open. The kissing became more intense and Morgeads hands travel down her sides. She wound her hands into his hair feeling the softness of it. Heat was travelling up and down their bodies and the silver chord was making itself known. Morgeads hand teased with the bottom of Jez's top. She didn't care. He lifted it up and his warm hands trailed up her back. He traced circles with a finger, making her shiver in pleasure. The door opened. The witch that had been in earlier was standing there. Jez and Morgead ignored her. She coughed and waited for them to break apart. They never did. So she shouted.

"MR. BLACKTHORN." Morgead sighed and pulled away from Jez. His hand lingered up her top a bit longer, and then it disappeared. He turned to face the witch.

"It's time for you to leave now. Come on." She ushered him out and closed the door behind him. Jez sighed and collapsed on one of the armchairs in the room. She had been out of the room once. But that was it. And she still had only been in the safe house. She was in here all day with witches visiting every hour. She had to wait until seven for Morgead to visit. That was when visiting times started. It was stupid really, she was not in a hospital, she was in a safe house. She looked at the clock on the wall. She had five hours until she could see him again. The witch walked over.

"How are you getting on? Does anything hurt?" She asked. Jez thought that the witch liked her more then Morgead. She shook her head and sat still while she waited for the witch to check her over. She poked and prodded each bruise and Jez winced as she touched just beside her heart. Because it was wood that had been pierced there, it was taking a while to heal. And because Jez hadn't let her vampire half heal the wounds. Jez sighed and relaxed into the chair. It was soft and comfortable. She closed her eyes and drifted off into the dream world. She didn't dream of anything in particular, mostly Morgead and the gang. Something warm grabbed her off the chair and sat down, her in its lap. She knew without opening her eyes that it was Morgead. She felt his lips at her throat, sending sparks all through her body. Her eyes fluttered open and she was looking into sparkling green ones. She smiled and lent back into his chest. She had an hour with him. Then the witch would come in and tell him to get out. An idea suddenly flashed into her head.

"Let's get out of here. Out of the safe house and go somewhere. I need a break. Maybe we could go see Lord Thierry. I need to talk to him about being shut in here." A grin crossed over Morgead's lips, a light shining in his eyes.

"I love the way you think, Redfern."

"So do I, Blackthorn" He smirked and kissed her. It started off as a peck but then turned into something more. Jez turned in his lap so that she was straddling him. Her hands ran up his biceps and wound around his neck. His hands went from around her shoulders to the top of her black jeans. She growled into his mouth and he replied by ducking his head and kissing up and down her throat. His hands moved up, catching the hem of her shirt and pulling it up with them. His hands stopped moving just before they got to the bottom of her bra. She let out a whispered moan when Morgead roughly pulled her as close as possible to his body. His lips captured hers and Jez made him open his mouth. She used the tip of her tongue to rub over the top of his teeth. He moaned as his fangs grew and bit into Jez's bottom lip. She whimpered as he sucked her lip, drawing blood. Trying to fight back the soulmate link, Jez lifted her wrist to Morgead's mouth. He stopped kissing her and pulled back.

"I need blood to flow." she stated. His eyes widened but he pounced on her wrist. She let out an unwanted shriek as his teeth pierced her skin. She could feel her blood being drawn out and Morgead's pleasure. Despite wanting more, he slowly detached himself from her wrist and sat back. He licked his lips and smiled. It was a genuine smile, not his normal cocky grin. Jez looked over at the door and focused on the door knob. She could feel the blue fire crackling inside her. She realised as little as possible. The door and wall surrounding it blew up.

"You only needed to blow the frikin door off." Morgead said. But they both jumped up and ran out the door. Jez grabbed her leather jacket on the way out. But as they were running down the hall they bumped into a witch.

"Miss Redfern, what are you doing? You should be in your room." She said. Then she looked down the hall and saw the gapping hole. Before she could turn back, Jez and Morgead were off running. The laughed and ran down stairs. Every person they passed shouted at them. But it only made them run even faster. When they were out the door Jez stopped. Morgead's bike was sitting there, in all its beauty. But hers was nowhere. Her head darted round, looking for any sign of it. Nope, it wasn't there. Morgead realised this and automatically pulled Jez over to his. He plopped down on it and pulled Jez onto the back. He revved the engine. Jez wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. They sped out of the parking lot, leaving the Daybreakers shouting after them. Jez laughed and squeezed Morgead's waist. _So, where are we going? _Morgead said in her head. _Las Vegas_ Jez replied. Morgead gave a nod and sped up. It took them an hour to get to The Strip in Las Vegas. It was full dark now and everything was aglow with the lights of the hotels and casino's. On the way they never spoke, but they enjoyed each others company. Morgead slowed down the bike but didn't stop. _So this is Las Vegas? _Morgead asked but it sounded like a statement. _And that is Quinn _Jez said, looking towards a guy with black hair and a muscular build. His arm was draped over the shoulder of a girl with long black hair and an athlete's body. Morgead stopped the bike and parked it. Jez hoped off and waited for Morgead. When he was standing beside her they headed over to Quinn and the girl. The black haired couple didn't notice Jez and Morgeads arrival. They were sitting on a bench just looking into space. Jez grinned and nodded at Morgead. She headed round to the space next to Quinn while Morgead was by the girl. When Jez nodded they both sat down at the same time, scooting towards each other. Therefore squashing the couple already sitting there. Quinn hissed and was about to attack them when he realised who it was.

"Whatcha doin'?" Jez asked. Quinn sighed then narrowed his eyes. A puzzled look crossed his face.

"Jez! What are you doing _here_?" He asked. Jez looked at him. Then at Morgead, who was having a staring contest with the black haired girl. The girl sat frozen. Then she slowly turned her head to face Quinn.

"Jez…as in the…but she's supposed to be…WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" she exploded. Jez jumped and nearly fell off the bench. _They know, Morgead, they know what I am. We have to go, _she all but screamed through the link. Morgead nodded and got up. Morgead was by her side instantly and he pulled her up.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Quinn. But we have to go. And…don't kill her, or I'll kill you." She said with a smile and walked away. Morgead put his arm around her waist and guided her back to the bike. But they never got there. They were five feet away from it when they were grabbed from behind. Jez hissed and spun round. She pushed out of the grip and went into a defensive crouch. Because of the rush leaving the safe house she never got to pick up her stake. The black haired girl was standing in front of her. Quinn in front of Morgead, who had escaped from his grip and was in the same position as her. Morgead and Jez knew exactly what they were doing; they had spent eleven years in a gang that went around killing. And they also fought with each other. They were highly trained. And Morgead had that new mind trick he had learnt. The girl in front of Jez had a lithe looking _bokken _in her hand. Morgead growled at the girl as a warning to back off his soulmate. Jez didn't really want to kill the girl. She was human, and Jez protected humans. She still hadn't figured out why the human was with Quinn, of all vampires. Then it all clicked into place and Jez couldn't stop herself from laughing. She was hysterical. _They're soulmates, _was all she had to say before Morgead was laughing so hard he was crying. Jez took a deep breath to try and stimulate the laughing. After a while it turned into giggling and she could speak-ish.

"S…sorry. I…I didn't me…mean to laugh" she said between giggles. Morgead was standing there breathing hard, still trying not to laugh. She looked at the girl.

"Rashel the Cat. Pleasure to meet you. The witches have talked about you. I'm Jez Redfern and this is Morgead Blackthorn." She said while holding out her hand. The giggles disappeared. The girl, Rashel, looked at the hand then took it. Her grip was strong.

"I heard about you through hunting. Best vampire hunter. You will have to show me some moves sometime." She said. Rashel's eyes widened and Quinn stared at her.

"But you know every move a vampire can make." Morgead said. Jez hit his arm and looked back at Rashel and Quinn.

"Y…you're a vampire hunter. But you're a vampire yourself, Jez." Quinn spluttered. Now that made Jez and Morgead laugh. Jez shook her head. For someone who knew she was a wild power, Quinn didn't know a lot about who she was.

"Oh, Quinn. Of course, I am a vampire, I have the fangs." She said while patting his arm. Then she laughed even harder. She put her hand on Morgead's shoulder and tried to control herself. Morgead was breathing heavily but that was it. Quinn and Rashel where looking at them as if they were crazy. Which they were.

"As much as we want to stay and talk, we have a talk to Lord Thierry." Morgead said and pulled Jez up. They turned and headed back to the bike. Morgead sat down and Jez jumped onto the back. Quinn was there within a second.

"We are heading to Lord Thierry's, want to follow us?" He asked. Jez shrugged then nodded. Quinn and Rashel walked over to a shiny black jeep and climbed in. They started the engine and Morgead revved the bike. Soon they were tearing down the street at a speed that was illegal. It only took them two minutes to reach a huge mansion with palm trees at the front. There were black roses everywhere. Bit Jez couldn't get over the size. She had thought that the safe house was big. This was at least ten times its size. Lord Thierry was one rich man. Morgead let out a low whistle and climbed off the bike. Jez followed suit and Rashel and Quinn jumped out the car. They walked up to the front gate and talked to a man who looked like a CIA agent. Morgead listened in to the conversation.

"_Mr Quinn, Miss Rashel. It's nice to see you again. How was your day off?" _The CIA agent look alike said.

"_It was great Nilsson. What's been happening here?"_ Quinn asked.

"_Haven't you heard? Lord Thierry got a call from the safe house today. The only wild power we have run away. They say that that Blackthorn vampire was the reason for it. They say he talked her into it. "_ Jez had been listening to what they were saying through Morgead. But at that last sentence she couldn't stop herself. She burst out laughing.

"You hear that, Morgead. You are the reason I ran away" Morgead smirked. The CIA agent, Nilsson, looked ever at them. His eyes literally popped out of their sockets. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Then he opened it and looked at Quinn. Quinn nodded and Nilsson was gone. Half a minute later he was back. And beside him was none other then Lord Thierry. Jez looked at him then walked up to him.

"I have a bone to pick with you. Did you know I am not allowed out of my room? I am also not allowed to see my own _soulmate_. He has to break into my room, only to get ten minutes with me." Quinn's eyes widened. He hadn't known. Blackthorn was Jez's soulmate. But the last time he had seen them, they were beating at each other with sticks. Who would have thought? Thierry looked at Jez, then at Morgead.

"Thank the goddess, you two are safe. DO NOT DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" He shouted. Within seconds a girl with long blonde hair and grey eyes was next to Thierry. On her cheek was a mark, it looked like someone had dipped their finger in faded pink paint and drew across her face. And standing next to her was Ash Redfern and James Rasmussen. Jez took a step back when she saw him. Morgead walked up behind Jez and looked at the three people in front of Jez. He looked shocked when he saw Jez's cousins. But he could understand James. He had seen him at one of the Redfern reunions. Jez had invited him, it hadn't turned out well. The Blackthorn family were not 'close' to the Redferns. Jez had invited him for a laugh. James. Morgead thought, was a bit soft for a vampire. But Ash. Ash would never become a Daybreaker without good reason. Morgead sighed and wrapped his arms round Jez and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"No need to shout Lord Thierry. As long as we aren't locked in one room, we are fine. We need our freedom." Jez said calmly. But her eyes flashed. For a second they looked dangerous. Thierry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The girl next to him spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Hannah Snow. Would you like to come in?" Her voice was patient and her eyes seamed to have seen the world. Jez studied them, trying to place where she had seen eyes like that before. Then she knew. They were Hugh's eyes. And thinking of him, he appeared. He didn't look at her; he was completely focused on Lord Thierry.

"I need to get back to the safe house. Let me know if they find her? Iona is missing her already." Hugh said. Quilt filled Jez. Iona, she hadn't thought about her. The girl that they had thought was the wild power.

"Hi Hugh" Jez said. Hugh turned and looked at her. Then at Morgead, who was still holding her.

"That was stupid what you did Jez." Was all he said. Jez sighed.

"Well, I'm going in. So if you want to stand out here, you're welcome to." Hannah said and turned. Ash and Hugh followed. Thierry looked at Jez and Morgead.

"Come on. You can stay here. But if you go out, make sure you take someone else as well as Mr Blackthorn." Thierry turned and disappeared. Jez stepped out of Morgeads hold and walked over to Rashel.

"Hi." She said. She knew they were going to be great friend. And Morgead was going to be good friends with Quinn.


End file.
